


Light Me Up

by nghtofthehunter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, mini os/ Larry/ Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nghtofthehunter/pseuds/nghtofthehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Univers dans lequel One Direction n'existe pas, Harry et Louis sont des personnages indépendants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

_**«- Allo, Louis?** _

_**-Oui Mila?** _

_**-La semaine à Capbreton, dis moi que c'est pas celle dans trois jours s'il te plait?** _

_**-Si... Je l'ai répété genre cent mille fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** _

_**-J'avais complètement oublié que ma tante se mariait...** _

_**-Celle que t'aimes pas et qui habite en Suisse?** _

_**-Ouais voilà...** _

_**-Bah n'y va pas, problème réglé.** _

_**-Je suis sa putain de demoiselle d'honneur Louis.** _

_**-Genre avec une robe bien moche et une coiffure des année 80? Attention, je vais rigoler dans 3...2...1...** _

_**-Ta gueule bordel, tu crois que j'ai envie de rire?** _

_**-Moi je ris en tout cas, j'imagine ta sale dégaine.** _

_**-Très drôle.** _

_**-J'imagine que si tu y vas, Léo ne vient pas non plus...?** _

_**-Bien joué Einstein!** _

_**-Vous faites chier les jumeaux.** _

_**-On sait, mais tu nous aime quand même. Puis ça vous fera plus de place avec Harry pour ramener vos conquêtes, alors remercie moi au lieu de râler.** _

_**-Harry va être trop triste que tu ne viennes pas...** _

_**-Encore désolée mon chou, on s'appelle dans la semaine, bisoooous!** _

_**-Ouais ouais, bisous.»** _

 

Ils sont chiants, on avait tout prévu depuis au moins deux mois et ils annulent trois jours avant, vraiment ils abusent ces jumeaux consanguins. J'espère qu'ils seront super mal habillés et qu'ils vont s'ennuyer, d'un côté Mila n'a pas tord, nous aurons plus de place avec Harry et ce n'est pas négligeable parce-que ce gars apporte minimum cinq valises de fringues à chaque voyages, alors qu'on part à peine quelques jours.

D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille faire le plein de la moke avant de partir de chez mes parents. Je suis censé prendre la route dans une petite heure, je suis déjà en retard et quand je pense à tout ce qu'il me reste à faire dans la maison de la plage, une flemme inter-galactique me gagne.

Je ferme la porte à clé et me dirige avec ma valise vers ma voiture. Je m'y prends à trois fois pour la faire rentrer dans le coffre, je n'imagine même pas quand on va devoir y mettre celles d'Harry. Je démarre et quitte le quartier de mes parents, Arctics Monkeys à fond dans l'habitacle.                                                                                            

Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet, je m'arrête dans la première station service que je croise et fais mon plein. Je rentre dans le magasin où se trouve la caisse et au passage j'achète une sucette à la pastèque. Ça m'aide à rester concentrer d'avoir un truc dans la bouche, pendant mes examens, j'ai toujours un chewing-gum par exemple. Ce qui m'a valu dans mon enfance de nombreuses lignes de punition.

 

* * *

 

 

Je me gare devant le portail de la maison de la plage, je rangerai la voiture dans le garage plus tard, j'ouvre la grande porte de bois peinte en gris et pénètre dans l'entrée. A chaque fois que j'ouvre cette porte, je ressens la même sensation de liberté, la maison sent le sel marin et le monoï. 

Tous mes meilleurs souvenirs sont ici, ça va faire cinq ans que j'y vais avec les jumeaux et c'est ma première année avec Harry puisque nous nous sommes rencontrés cette année à la fac. C'est étrange de me dire qu'ils ne seront pas là, j'avoue que je suis un peu triste...

Mais le temps presse, stop les rêveries et au boulot. Il faut que je prépare nos chambres, que j'ouvre tous les volets, débâche la piscine et remette en route le compteur électrique. 

Je me dirige alors vers la cuisine et avec l'aide du flash de mon portable trouver les boutons à réenclencher. On y voit enfin quelque chose dans cette baraque. J'ouvre les volets du rez-de-chaussée, la lumière rend visible toutes les photos présentes dans le salon, ce sont des photographies des mes parents, des jumeaux et moi quand on jouait au volley sur la plage ou sur nos planches de surf. Une de mes préférés est un portrait de nous trois, Mila est magnifique dessus, le soleil fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et ses cheveux sont plus clairs et plus ondulés à cause de l'eau. Elle est complètement bronzée ce qui rend son sourire encore plus blanc. Léo quant à lui, a ses cheveux bruns dans tous les sens et porte ses légendaire aviators qui selon lui, lui donnent un côté inaccessible mystérieux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup pour de faux jumeaux. Et puis il y a moi, bronzé de la tête au pied avec ma casquette sur la tête et les yeux mis clos à cause du soleil. C'est ça d'avoir les yeux clairs, si on ne porte pas de lunettes, on tire des tête horribles à cause des rayons qui nous nique la rétine. Il faudra que j'en fasse avec Harry pour les ajouter au tableau.

Je quitte le salon, pour monter à l'étage. L'escalier est en bois, tout comme la rambarde mais dont la partie supérieure est en corde. On se croirait dans un bateau. J'ouvre à nouveau tous les volets, et rentre dans la chambre dans laquelle Harry dormira. C'est une pièce blanche et grise avec des géantes photographies de plages et de bateaux sur la mer. Le lit est entouré de petites tables de nuit, sur lesquelles sont disposés des nombreux coquillages et étoiles de mer séchées. Ma chambre est juste à coté, elle est dans les tons bleus et blancs, avec de vieilles pochettes de vinyles accrochées aux murs. Sur mon bureau se trouvent un vieux livre et un magazine de surf datant de l'année dernière que ma mère m'avait demandé de ranger... J'adore mon lit parce-qu'il est très grand, on peut y dormir à trois dedans, chose qui nous arrivait très souvent avec les jumeaux. J'y me pose mon sac et mon ordi et m'allonge, les mains croisées derrière la tête tout en fixant le plafond. Je fais une petite pause avant de me préparer à grignoter. 

 

* * *

 

 

Je me suis carrément endormis puisque se sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveillent. Je sors mon portable de ma poche, 10h30. Allez Louis, une bonne douche et tu t'occupes de la piscine, Harry arrive dans quelques heures. Ce dernier arrive plus tôt car aucun train n'était libre plus tard dans la semaine. Je me dépêche de prendre ma douche, j'enfile un short bleu, un débardeur blanc avec une tête de mort jaune et mets une casquette pour maintenir mes cheveux en place. 

Le local de la piscine se trouve à l'extérieur, je bidouille deux trois trucs pour la remettre en marche et retire la bâche. Je m'assure que la douche de dehors fonctionne toujours parce-qu'elle est vraiment pratique quand on rentre de la plage et passe un jet d'eau sur les planches de surf. Harry m'a demandé de lui apprendre à surfer, je lui prépare donc une combinaison et passe de la wax sur la planche de Leo, elle devrait lui aller vu qu'ils font à peu près la même taille ces géants. Je me sens nain à côté d'eux.

Je décroche mes clés du crochet dans l'entrée et ferme la porte de la maison, je me dirige vers ma voiture, rabats les siège arrières et met le contact pour démarrer. Je pars chercher Harry à la gare. Il m'attend, assit sur un banc ses valises à ses pieds. Trois valises il est sérieux, on va jamais pouvoir faire tout rentrer. Harry me fait un signe de la main et me sourit, il s'avance avec ses valises et manque de tomber du trottoir, je sens qu'on va rire pendant les leçons de surf. 

Après dix minutes de galère intense, on arrive enfin à caser ses bagages, on prend alors la route pour retourner à la maison, il me tarde de lui montrer tout ça. Je gare la voiture et on pénètre dans l'entrée, je le vois jeter des millions de coups d'œil, il s'attarde sur pas mal de photos et sourit lorsqu'il voit le portrait des jumeaux et moi. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle cette photo. On monte et je lui montre sa chambre, il y pose ses affaires et me suit dans la mienne et me demande:

 

_**«-Tu les as trouvé où tous ces vinyles? C'est trop cool.** _

_**-Dans des brocantes, certains étaient à mes parents, quand j'étais petit je faisais la collection et j'ai accroché mes préférés.** _

_**-Ça rend vraiment bien.** _

_**-Merci! Je t'aurais bien proposé d'aller à la plage mais à cette heure si c'est bondé et super chiant pour se baigner donc si tu veux on peut descendre à la piscine?** _

_**-Je me mets en maillot et je te rejoins camarade.»** _

 

On se retrouve dans l'entrée et on se dirige vers la piscine, Harry pose sa serviette et plonge directement dans l'eau. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et le rejoins. Des gouttes d'eau coulent de ses boucles à ses clavicules et bizarrement je trouve ça incroyablement sexy.

Après s'être détendus, on commence une partie de waterpolo, enfin on a essayé, on passé plus de temps à se couler comme des gamins plutôt qu'à essayer de marquer des buts. J'en avais mal aux côtes tellement je riais, Harry a du boire au moins cinq fois la tasse et je pense qu'actuellement son corps et composé de 99% d'eau.

On sort de la piscine et on s'étend sur les transats, il me pose plein de questions sur les jumeaux, notamment sur Mila, je pense qu'il est intéressé par elle, ce qui est fort compréhensible parce-que cette fille est une bombe.

Il me dit qu'il sait jouer de la guitare mais qu'il n'a pas prise la sienne parce-que trois valises c'était déjà assez, ce garçon a vraiment le sens des priorités c'est bien. Mais il me semble qu'on en a une vieille au garage, donc il pourra quand même me montrer ses talents de musicien.

Une fois nos maillots secs, nous enfilons nos t-shirts et partons faire des courses. Dans la supérette je croise de vieux amis à mes parents, je les salue et nous nous échangeons quelques politesses avant de repartir. 

Harry m'aide à ranger les provisions et me propose même de faire à manger pour ce soir, chose que je ne refuserai jamais puisque je déteste ça.

 La soirée est passée à une allure folle, et là, nous sommes étendus sur le canapé comme de grosses otaries avec nos glaces à la main devant un vieil épisode des Simpson. Je surprends Harry à regarder les photos qui sont présentent un peu partout dans la pièce, ça me fait sourire.

 Je me sens bien en sa présence, j'ai l'habitude d'être avec lui vu qu'on est dans la même classe mais, on est toujours entouré. C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve vraiment que tous les deux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aime bien ce sentiment.

J'ai très vite accroché avec Harry, on a le même point de vue sur beaucoup de choses et c'est un garçon sympa, il a beaucoup d'humour et est très intelligent. On rigole bien ensemble, je le considère comme un vrai ami même si ça ne fait qu'un an que nous nous connaissons. C'est un chouette type.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder et je m'aperçois qu'il s'est endormit. Je me lève et lui tapote l'épaule pour le réveiller, il dormira mieux dans son lit quand même. On monte et nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans nos chambres respectives. Je retire mon t-shirt et mon short pour me mettre dans mon lit, les draps sont frais, ça fait vraiment du bien avec cette chaleur. Je mets mon portable à charger et règle le réveil sur 8 heures, j'irais chercher des croissants et des chocolatines pour le déjeuner, demain une longue matinée de surf nous attend.

 

* * *

 

 

La sonnerie me sort de mon sommeil, c'est tôt 8 heures pour des vacances quand même... Je m'étire longuement et prends une douche rapide. J'enfile mon maillot rouge et un t-shirt bleu, je mets mes vans et prends mon sac à dos.

Je descends discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Harry et je sors de la maison. Je me rends à la boulangerie sur un vieux vélo des années 80, je prends plusieurs viennoiseries et une baguette de pain.

Sur le chemin du retour je m'arrête quelques minutes au bord de la plage pour y admirer les vagues qui s'échouent sur le sable, j'adore ce bruit, c'est reposant.

Quand je rentre à la maison, j'entends l'eau de la douche couler, Harry est réveillé et tant mieux parce-que j'ai faim, je me suis retenu tout le trajet pour ne pas commencer à manger le pain, un vrai supplice. J'installe sur la table de dehors des verres, des bols, du jus de pomme, du café, du chocolat chaud et les viennoiseries.

Harry apparaît alors en maillot de bain jaune avec un haut blanc, les manches de son t-shirt sont retroussées, ses tatouages sont visibles. Il me sourit et me remercie pour le petit déjeuner. Nous discutons tout en mangeant. Ce qui est bien avec Harry c'est qu'il parle beaucoup, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui.

Il m'aide à débarrasser et je l'invite à me suivre dans le local où se trouvent les combinaisons et les planches de surf. Nous les enfilons jusqu'à la taille et il m'aide à waxer ma planche, je repasse brièvement un coup sur la sienne. Nous arrivons sur la plage et il n'y a presque personne, c'est un vrai bonheur. On pose nos affaires, j'aide Harry à fermer sa combi et nous partons à l'eau.

 

_**«-Je vais t'expliquer la théorie et on fera la pratique après ok?** _

_**-Je suis tout ouï.** _ Dit-il en riant.

_**-Alors, ça se compose en quatre étapes. Ramer, faire le canard, prendre la vague et se lever.** _

_**-Faire le canard?** _

_**-Ouais, c'est passer sous la vague en fait si tu veux. J'imagine que tu sais déjà ramer?** _

_**-Je pense oui!** _

_**-Super, alors pour faire le canard il faut que tu appuies sur le haut de la planche avec tes mains, comme si tu faisais une pompe et tu appuies avec ton genoux sur l'arrière de la planche pour la faire passer de l'autre côté de la vague. Bon bien-sur t'oublies pas de plonger avec la planche, sinon tu risques de te faire éjecter.** _ J'imagine cette scène et je me retiens de rire.

  _ **-Ok chef et après?**_

_**-Après quand tu vois une bonne vague, tu te tournes pour te mettre dos à elle et lorsqu'elle arrive à ton niveau tu rames. Ensuite il faut te mettre debout, et c'est là le plus dur.** _

_**Au moment où tu sens que la vague te porte assez, tu donnes une forte impulsion avec tes bras.** _

_**Au même instant tu devras glisser le pied vers le milieu du surf, le pied avant devra se trouver au milieu du surf ou à peine à l'arrière de celui-ci afin de répartir ton poids sur tout le volume de la planche. Garde tes genoux fléchis et tu devrais avoir un bon équilibre.** _

_**-Je sens qu'on va rire** _

_**-Mais non t'inquiètes, t'as avec toi le meilleur prof de la terre!».** _

 

On a commencé par ramer et s'asseoir sur nos planches et je dois avouer qu'Harry se débrouillait vraiment bien. On a attendu qu'une petite vague arrive pour se mettre en position, nous avons fait le canard et même ça il a réussit, il est doué. On s'est mis de dos aux vagues et on a pris la première qui arrivait, j'ai donné l'impulsion et je me suis levé sur ma planche. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai seulement vu le surf d'Harry.

La tête qu'il a tiré lorsqu'il est sorti de l'eau m'a achevé, je riais tellement que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il m'a donné un coup d'épaule et a rit lui aussi. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça secoue autant.

Au bout d'au moins une heure, il a commencé à réussir à se mettre à genoux sur la planche, ce qui est déjà vraiment bien pour un débutant.

Il commençait à avoir mal aux épaules à force de tomber et de ramer alors il est sortit de l'eau et m'a regardé surfer. Lorsque je suis allé le rejoindre à la serviette, le peuple commençait à arriver. Il m'a montré les photos qu'il avait prises et elles étaient super réussies. Harry a tendu le bras devant lui et m'a demandé de sourire, il a appuyé sur la touche de son portable pour déclencher l'appareil photo. On les transférera dans mon ordi quand on rentrera.

Nous sommes restés étendus sur nos serviette jusqu'au midi, il faisait bon, le soleil ne tapait pas trop fort. Harry portait ses lunettes de soleil, ça lui donnait vraiment un air mystérieux à lui. Je me surprenais à le trouver beau, il a un putain de charme ce mec

Le retour à la maison s'est fait rapidement étant donné qu'elle se trouve à cinq minutes de la plage. On a déposé les planches par terre et j'ai allumé le jet d'eau pour les nettoyer ainsi que les combinaisons. Harry les a accrochées au mur pour que l'eau s'écoule.

On est allé dans la douche à côté du local, on s'est rincé ensemble parce-qu'on avait trop la flemme de faire chacun son tour. Harry était comme un gamin quand il a vu le gel douche au monoï, il m'a dit que c'était une de ses odeurs préférées parce-que ça lui faisait penser aux vacances, et il a bien du utiliser la moitié de la bouteille. Mais je suis d'accord avec lui, ça sent vraiment bon. Je suis allé nous chercher des serviettes et je l'ai surpris à me regarder, ça m'a fait sourire et j'ai ressenti une once de fierté.

On est allé se changer et je lui ai proposé d'aller manger en ville, il a insisté un moment pour m'inviter et j'ai été contraint d'abandonner. Il est encore plus buté que moi. Nous sommes montés dans la moke et direction Hossegor et ses restaurants.

 

* * *

 

 

On déambulait dans la ville, tous deux vêtus de shorts, débardeurs, casquettes et lunettes de soleil. Le parfait cliché du surfer. J'ai amené Harry dans un petit restaurant, fréquenté essentiellement par des jeunes de notre âge. On a commandé deux bières et deux gros cheese-burgers avec des frites au fromage fondu. Nous nous sommes, puis le surf ça creuse, alors, lorsqu'on est sortit, j'ai cherché un glacier pour nous prendre des glaces à l'italienne et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui invite.

On s'est baladé dans la ville, on est rentré dans quelques boutiques. J'ai acheté de nouveaux blocs de wax, j'ai utilisé mon dernier pour ce matin et si on voulait repartir surfer demain il nous en fallait impérativement. L'après-midi est passée vite et nous sommes rentrés à la maison pour nous reposer.

On est allé faire un plouf à la piscine parce-qu'il faisait vraiment chaud et après dîner on est monté dans ma chambre pour regarder un film. Harry a choisi Time Out, on l'a déjà vu tous les deux mais c'est un film sympa, alors le revoir ne me pose pas de problème.

C'est la voix off de la femme d'Avast qui m'a réveillé, toujours là pour faire chier celle-là. J'ai éteint l'ordinateur et je me suis levé du lit pour le poser sur mon bureau. Harry n'a pas bronché, il doit être vraiment très fatigué.

Je me suis allongé à coté de lui, sa respiration était profonde. Je me suis mis sur le flanc pour pouvoir le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air apaisé, il fronçait quelques fois ses sourcils surement à cause de son rêve. Les volets n'étaient pas entièrement clos et laissent passer un filet de lumière suffisant pour que je puisse voir aisément son visage. La courbure de ses lèvres est parfaite, il a un nez fin et je peux distinguer ses grains de beauté. J'adore les grains de beauté sur le visage. Sa mâchoire est vraiment très carrée pourtant son visage reste doux. 

Je passe de bons moments avec lui, c'est différent d'avec les jumeaux mais ça me plait beaucoup. On rit, on parle, on surfe, il m'apprend des choses. Je me sens bien avec lui, c'est étrange comme sentiment. Mais je crois que ça me plait de l'avoir rien que pour moi et j'ai aimé le fait qu'il me regarde toute à l'heure.

Je ne suis pas gay, enfin, je ne suis sortis qu'avec des filles et jamais un garçon ne m'a attiré mais je ressens un truc différent avec Harry, sa façon d'être me plait avant tout, bien que je le trouve beau physiquement. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'attirance mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il ne me laisse moins indifférent.

Harry pousse un petit grognement et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il me regarde quelques secondes et ouvre la bouche pour me chuchoter quelque chose:

 

_**«-Merde je me suis endormis ici, je vais retourner dans ma chambre t'inquiètes.** _

_**-Tu peux rester Harry si tu veux.** _ Heureusement qu'il fait assez noir pour masquer mes joues ****rougissantes.

 _**-T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas? Parce-que j'ai genre zéro force pour marcher jusqu'à ma chambre alors il faudrait que je rame sur le sol et crois moi j'en peux plus de ramer aujourd'hui.** _ Dit-il en riant.

_**-On dormait à trois avec les jumeaux, donc oui c'est pas un soucis.** _

_**-Pourquoi tu dors pas?** _

- _ **Je réfléchissais.**_

_**-A quoi?** _

_**-A tout et à rien mais surtout à rien.** _ Ça l'a fait rire.

_**-Je m'éclate ici avec toi, merci de m'avoir invité. Je ne regrette absolument pas.** _

_**-J'espère bien que tu regrettes pas ouais.** _ Je me sens rassuré qu'il me dise ça, c'est bête parce-que c'est rien mais ça me rassure et me fait chaud au cœur.

_**-Louis, j'ai super mal aux bras c'est horrible.** _

_**-Tu veux un bisous magique peut-être? C'est les risques du métiers mon petit, ça ira mieux demain tu verras.** _

_**-Allez pourquoi pas.** _ Il me tend ses bras en riant, j'avoue que sur le moment je suis un peu gêné mais j'ai envie de l'embêter.

_**-Ah mais ok t'es un bébé en fait.** _

_**-C'est de ta faute si j'ai mal et un bon prof prend soin des ses élèves en toutes circonstances, alors je veux mon bisous magique et vite.** _

_**-Bon si tu insistes enfant.»** _

 

Je prends son bras droit et dépose un bref baisé sur son biceps, il me tend son bras gauche et je réitère l'opération. Je le vois fermer les yeux et sourire, il s'endort dans un soupir d'aise. Je regarde encore quelques secondes sa poitrine se soulever et descendre au rythme de sa respiration et finis par m'endormir moi aussi.

 

* * *

 

 

On a dormi comme des masses, et du coup il est trop tard pour aller surfer tranquillement. On ira ce soir, on pourrait même pique-niquer sur la plage. Je me lève pour aller me débarbouiller à la salle de bain et descends préparer un petit déjeuner.

Harry ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa douche. Il me demande de sa voix grave le programme d'aujourd'hui et à l'air ravit du pique-nique sur la plage. Je vais l'amener dans mon coin préféré pour qu'on puisse voir au mieux le coucher de soleil.

On flâne tout l'après-midi entre piscine et bronzette. A 18 heures nous nous préparons pour partir surfer, on enfile nos combi, nos sac à dos avec de quoi manger et partons planches sous le bras. Je nous fait passer par un petit chemin entre les pins pour déboucher sur un minuscule plan de plage désert. On pose nos affaire et partons à l'eau.

Après une heure de surf intensif Harry a réussi à tenir debout quelques secondes, on était tellement content qu'on s'est sauté dessus, ce qui nous a fait tomber dans l'écume morts de rire. Harry sur moi. On s'est regardé troublé par la situation et il s'est relevé, il m'a tendu sa main pour m'aider à me redresser.

L'eau était vraiment bonne, on donc resté assis à discuter sur nos planches pendant une bonne heure, puis on a commencé à faire des jeux débiles, du genre essayer de surfer à deux sur ma planche. On est remonté sur la plage quand on a commencé à avoir froid et mal aux bras à force de faire de la merde.

Harry m'a aidé à défaire ma combi, j'avais tellement froid qu'il m'a mis ma serviette sur le dos et m'a frotté énergiquement les bras pour me réchauffer. On a mis des t-shirts pour ne pas attraper mal et on a pris nos affaires pour nous installer au sommet d'une dune. C'était l'endroit idéal pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

Même après avoir mangé j'avais encore froid, alors Harry m'a attiré vers lui pour me serrer contre lui. Il a toujours eu de petites attentions comme celle-ci avec moi mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, c'est un garçon assez câlin alors ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Mais là, c'était différent, j'ai aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, j'ai aimé me sentir proche de lui. Après tout il aurait pu seulement me proposer sa veste. Je me suis sentis tellement bien que j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses hanches, il regardait toujours le soleil se coucher mais maintenant, il souriait.

Nous sommes restés collés un petit moment, mais il a fallu partir avant qu'il fasse nuit noire. Et lorsqu'il m'a lâché, je me suis senti triste, triste qu'un bon moment se termine.

 

* * *

 

 

Les affaires rangées, nous sommes montés pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Ce soir il n'y a pas eu de film, il m'a souhaité une bonne nuit et est rentré dans sa chambre. Au fond de moi, j'espérais vraiment qu'il me demande de rester dormir avec moi.

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements pour me glisser en boxer dans mon lit. J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère et un autre à Léo pour lui souhaiter bon courage pour le mariage. Il va devoir porter un costume, j'aimerais y être rien que pour me moquer de sa dégaine. Léo, c'est plutôt le genre de gars à se balader à poil h24 donc les trois voire quatre couches de fringues ça va clairement le faire chier.

Je m'apprêtais à poser mon portable quand j'ai reçu un sms d'Harry, lorsque j'ai vu qu'il me demandait si il pouvait venir j'ai souri comme un imbécile. Je suis grave, on dirait une collégienne avec les hormones qui travaillent. Il est venu me rejoindre dans le lit, et j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais qu'en boxer. Quand il a compris, il a retiré son haut en riant. 

Je lui ai demandé:

«- _**T'arrives pas à dormir?**_

_**-Non et j'ai mal à la tête en plus.** _

_**-Tu veux un cachet?** _

_**-J'en ai déjà pris un, puis j'avais envie d'être avec toi aussi.** _ Dit-il en souriant, j'ai du rougir comme pas possible parce-qu'il souriait encore plus.

_**-Je connais un truc qui détend quand on mal à la tête tu veux que je te le fasse?** _

_**-Oh Louis, je ne te pensais pas si attiré par moi.** _ J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait, j'ai ris parce-qu'il est vraiment con mais aussi parce-que j'étais gêné.

 _**-Très drôle Harry, je suis outré de tes propos, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Déception.** _ Je fais semblant de m'offusquer, ce qui le fit rire à son tour. **_Donc pour rétablir la vérité, je ne comptais pas te tailler une pipe, même si je sais que tu en rêves. Je voulais juste te faire ça.»_ **

 

Je me suis appuyé sur mon coude et j'ai tendu le bras pour faire parcourir doucement mes doigts sur son torse, j'ai dévalé ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, je suis remonté sur ses épaules puis je suis descendu sur ses bras. Mes doigts sont passés sur ses cotes et sur son ventre. Il avait la chair de poule et ça lui provoquait de petits frissons. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel seulement de la douceur et de l'affection. Quand j'ai retiré mes doigts de sa peau pour lui demander si ça allait mieux, il a pris ma main et l'a reposée sur son corps pour que je continues mes caresses. C'est un bébé derrière ses 1 mètre 90 et ça me fait littéralement craquer.

 

 _ **«-Tu démens pour la pipe mais pas pour le fait que tu sois attiré par moi.**_ Un sourire en coin s'est dessiné sur son visage.

Je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse, je me suis contenté de le regarder et de sourire.

_**-Tu m'apprécies Louis?** _

_**-Bien-sur que je t'apprécie Harry, pourquoi cette question?** _

_**-Je t'apprécie énormément donc ça m'aurait embêté que ça ne soit pas réciproque.** _

_**-J'invite souvent des gens que je n'apprécie pas chez moi c'est vrai.** _

_**-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas.** _ Il a baissé les yeux.

_**-Je ne comprends pas quoi Harry?** _

_**-Rien, laisse tomber.** _ Il a essayé de se lever du lit mais je l'en ai empêché.

_**-Tu restes ici et tu m'expliques s'il te plait.** _

_**-Bah... Je t'aime bien quoi... Genre vraiment bien et t'as pas l'air de piger depuis le temps.** _

_**-Regarde moi.** _

Il lève les yeux vers moi, l'air triste et ça me fait de la peine, je caresse son visage et je trace des lignes imaginaires reliant ses grains de beauté.

_**-Moi aussi je t'aime bien... Genre vraiment bien Harry. ** _»_****_

 

Il a pris ma main et m'a tiré à lui, je me suis retrouvé au dessus de son corps, mon visage proche du sien, je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Nous nous sommes longuement regardés et d'un commun accord, nos lèvres se sont liées. 

Ses mains encadraient ma nuque et mon visage, sa langue venait caresser mes lèvres closes que j'ai alors entrouvertes pour rendre le baiser plus intense. Sans décoller nos lèvres, il m'a fait basculer et je me suis retrouvé sur le dos ses mains contre mon torse. Les miennes glissaient le long de sa chute de reins. A peine nous reprenions nos souffle que nos bouches se rencontraient déjà, c'était bon, terriblement bon. Je me sentais bien, j'aimais la sensation que me procuraient ses baisers.

Nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler, Harry avait les yeux fermé et je continuais mes petites caresses qui le faisaient frisonner et sourire. Puis, il a déposé un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres encore chaudes et s'est endormit. J'ai embrassé plusieurs fois son cou et je me suis lové contre son torse, son odeur contre moi.

J'ai mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, je réfléchissais beaucoup trop à ce qui'il venait de se passer, mais au final, je m'en fou de savoir si ça veut dire qu'on est un couple, qu'il me plait, que je suis gay, bi ou que je vais peut-être tomber amoureux de lui. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à ce moment là je suis heureux, vraiment heureux et c'est ce qui compte.

J'ai embrassé Harry, Harry m'a embrassé et j'ai aimé ça, j'ai aimé dormir contre lui, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'aime l'entendre parler, rire, j'aime le voir nager et essayer de se mettre debout sur sa planche de surf, j'aime le regarder s'extasier devant un simple coucher de soleil, j'ai aimé tous les moments à ses côtés.

Et je suis fier de pouvoir dire qu'à cet instant, je me sens bien et ce grâce à Harry.

 

 

 


End file.
